Watermelons and Sugar Cookies
by Heavenfire Hellfury
Summary: the inu gang is sucked through a portal to the future. sessy comes along. insanity ensues.


Watermelons and Sugar Cookies  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha or anything else that gets put in here. I own my character. That's it. Don't rub it in, I know. And if you do, I may have to kill you.  
  
Okay, just for an aside, four people wrote this together at two in the morning, or roughly that time, after spending the night making stupid jokes and eating all the sugar in the house. It's set where we were. This story will make no sense. Please do not try to understand. You might die first. There are two story lines here. Read at your own risk. Have a nice day.^___^  
  
*Extremely rainy cloudy day in the feudal era. The gang ran to a shop to buy watermelons and sugar cookies. While opening the door.*  
  
Door ding-a-ling*smacks Inuyasha in the head* Inu: Ow! Shit! That hurt! *Slashes at door* there, problem solved! Kagome; why are we here again? Miroku: watermelons! Sugar cookies! Girl at the checkout counter! Sango: *hits Miroku with a huge fish* I really miss my boomerang. Fish don't come back. Group: 0.o Miroku: owwww. *Lying on the floor* Fish; *wiggle wiggle* Shippou: hey what's that? *Everyone turns to see a huge portal where the checkout was* Miroku: where's the checkout girl?! *Sounds devastated* Portal: *sucks group in* Group: *emerges from some strange doorway in a cottage somewhere in upstate New York. A small group of people sits talking* People: demons!!!! Leprechaun: (that's her name, not what she is) Damn bugs*swats at air, grins happily at Sesshoumaru who got there too somehow* Heavenfury (herein 'HF') *jumping up and down happily* I told you that creepy door led to a portal! *Huggles Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru* Commy: well that was unexpected! *Makes weird face* Kamui; * looking at the weapons * sword.sword. fish? What happened to you? Sango: don't ask. Inu; must have. sugar cookies.and watermelon. Commy: no watermelon for you. HF; *to Sango* can I borrow your fish for a second? *Hits Commy* that was rude *sees Miroku* oh, *whap* Miroku: what was that for? HF: what you were about to do. Miroku: what-*sees hand near butt* oh. HF: *whap* that was for lying * sees hand moves closer to butt, breaks hand * there. *Gives fish back to Snago* that was useful. Thanks. Sango: I miss my boomerang. Commy: that friggin hurt! Inu: so where do I get cookies? Kagome: at a store. Inu: okay. *Walks out door* Kamui: do you have any money? Inu: what? Fluffy: *just coming to after the immense amount of glomping* money. How baka can you be? Inu: ?huh? HF: *still huggling Fluffy * there's a store. You could work. Inu: work? Sango: in terms you can understand, you do stuff you get cookies. Inu: *runs down road* Commy: wrong way! Inu: *runs the other way* Kagome: we should follow. Everyone: *follows* Fluffy: * walks in the middle of the road, sees a car coming* what the hell! * Pulls out sword * ah ha! * Slice-heal* f$&# * slice-heal* f$&# * hits head, pulls out whip thingy, destroys car * that's better (a/n he's been glomped so many times his head is still lacking air. he he) Everyone: *except HF who is still huggling him * get out of the road dumb@ss Fluffy: hmm. I wonder. * Throws Jaken in the way of a speeding 18-wheeler* Jaken: Master. help!!!!! * Squish* Everyone: * throws a quick party* Fluffy: * grabs Jaken's arm and tries to attach it. * Oh damn. It's too small * throws it away * *Arrive at store * Inu: *walks up to clerk * cookies!!!!! Clerk: huh? Fluffy: * arm that he picked up off the dead driver falls off * Inu: cookies!! Kagome: he wants a job for cookies. Clerk: * still staring at Fluffy's arm on the floor * yeahhh.. Inu: I found the cookies!!!! Fluffy: I'll get him. * Slices at him with sword * oh yeah * walks away muttering *stupid friggin sword. Might as well be a nurse. Kagome: sit boy *smash * Inuyasha go smash. Sango: I'm allergic to fish * breaks out in hives * Shippou; * chewing on fish * yummy. Sango *hits Shippou* Shippou *floats around as that big pink balloon thingy* Clerk: * puts away cookies * sorry we're all out. But you can look another store up in our phone book (inside joke, it's supposed to be funny) (Okay so here's where our other story line pops up) Commy; FIRE!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I feel better now. Kamui: * takes fish and beats Commy over the head with it * (back to original story line) Random stranger: * starts hitting on Fluffy * hey baby Fluffy *slice-heal * damn useless sword * walks away muttering again * Jaken's arm: * comes crawling into store * Fluffy; wonderful * attaches arm, receives more stares, detaches arm, throws arm to ground * damn Sango: so itchy * hits arm with fish * Commy; yup I know (another inside joke. Actually I don't even remember that one) Inu: * sad look * no more cookies? Everyone NO!!! * Walks out of store * Sango; so itchy. Stupid useless fish. Inu: stupid useless store. Fluffy: stupid useless sword. Kagome: sit boy * grins * I get so much pleasure from that. Shippou: *still floating * fish. Clerk: navels. I mean, see you later * store blows up for no apparent reason * (guess what, inside joke) HF: stupid useless pencil. Miroku: stupid useless hand. Commy; stupid useless fire. Door: * falls in front of Inuyasha, opens hits him on the head * ding a ling Inu: stupid useless door. Kamui: everything in this fic is useless!  
  
The end  
  
Hi anyone think that was lame? Well too bad. If you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it! Hehe it's late and I'm tired. Sry. R&R please. If you don't our little hearts will be broken to itty-bitty bits. And Matt and John, now you can't complain, I got it up, and you should look at any reviews too. We all wrote it together you know. Bye bye peoples! 


End file.
